wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Founding of the Tyranice Empire
Part 1 - Tyrice Tyrice was running for her life. The royal guards were after her. She needed to escape. She stopped for a moment, pondering her choices: She could hide, but where could she go? Nowhere. So hiding wasn't an option. She might have enough time to use up her last gold coins and buy an outfit for a disguise, or-- the pounding footsteps behind her told Tyrice she now had only two options: Run away and possibly escape the kingdom, or get caught by the guards and be execueted. Her legs were starting to carry her away from the fast-approaching guards, but she was interrupted by a gigantic blast of fire. She closed her eyes as she felt searing hot pain all over her body. She could hear people screaming and a thunderous roar. When the heat died down, Tyrice opened her eyes, expecting to see herself as a pile of ashes, and to her surprise, she was perfectly fine. Even the pain had gone. She examined herself. Not a scratch. She could see that the streets were empty, and took advantage of it by running as far as she could from the castle stronghold, as close as she could to the city gate, even though all the buildings were on fire. When she got past the gates, with no one trying to stop her, much to her delight, she finally slowed down. Only then did she now stop to think about the fire. How had it happened? She felt a cold wave of fear wash over her as she remembered the stories. Beyond the city walls is a kingdom of dragons. ''Tyrice had once asked, You mean there are more kingdoms? What she got for a reply was this: ''There are seven kingdoms, each for the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. Stay within the walls of the city, children, or the dragons will gobble you up. ''That couldn't be true, could it? Seven dragon tribes. Pfft. Yeah right. Tyrice sat down. Dragons gobbling her up? Unlikely. But DRAGONS BREATHING FIRE OVER A CITY? Probably. The log Tyrice was sitting on suddenly snorted, and rose into the air. Tyrice yelped and clutched onto it desperately, as the ground got farther and farther away. She looked up, and found herself looking into the face of a dragon. "So, you're a Rainwing dragon named Chameleon, and you just happened to have taken a nap, turning your snout into a very convincing shade of brown, and yes you've told me a million times that Rainwings can't breathe fire," Tyrice stopped pacing. "So WHO BREATHED FIRE ALL OVER THE CITY, THEN?" She bellowed. Chameleon flinched. His scales were turning from purple to red to green, until finally they settled into an irredescent shade of blue. "For such a small creature you sure have a big attitude, scavenger." he said. "I HAVE A NAME Y'KNOW," Tyrice shouted. Chameleon ignored her, and instead, looked her up and down. "So there was a fire over your, what'd you call it again? city, and even though you were in the middle of everything you're perfectly fine." He beckoned for her to follow him, and Tyrice reluctantly did so, for what seemed like hours. Chameleon turned around. "We'll need to fly from here, so climb on my back." Tyrice felt a shiver of excitement as Chameleon spread his wings, Tyrice gipping onto his spine ridges. "Where are we going?" Tyrice asked once they were in the air. Chameleon didn't answer, so Tyrice decided to just content herself by looking at the landscape below them. She had forgotten all about being afraid that the Rainwing was going to eat her. She heard more wingbeats, and looked up to see another dragon fly up to Chameleon. This dragon had dark purple scales, and under her wings there were black scales and scattered silver scales, so it looked like a night full of stars. "Hey Whisper," said Chameleon said to the stange dragon. Whisper didn't say anything. She was too busy looking at the scavenger on his back, and, unbeknownst to Tyrice, was reading her mind. "Hello, Tyrice," said Whisper, looking very intense. "How do you know my name?" Tyrice asked her, freaked out. Chameleon was looking very awkward. His scales were pink and becoming darker and darker. "Er, Whisper? Her story, y'know, I was thinking we should bring her to the others," Chameleon said, his scales now apple-red and his ruff bright pink. Whisper gave Tyrice a long look, then finally nodded towards Chameleon. They flew off together. Night was approaching, and Tyrice was feeling tired. Finding a comfortable spot on Chameleon's back, she fell asleep. Tyrice woke up to the sound of a roaring waterfall. She found herself in a cave, and the faces of eight dragons peering over her. She nearly screamed, but then saw face of Chameleon looking at her in concern, and relaxed. "Oh good, she's awake," said an aquamarine dragon with stripes along her snout, wings, tail, and legs. "Are you sure she's the one, Chameleon and Whisper? I mean, maybe being fire-proof is common among the scavengers" said a large brown dragon, with gold underscales. Tyrice could Whisper standing a little farther off from the others. Whisper flared her wings in annoyance. "Of course she's the one," Whisper snapped. "Just because ''you're fire-proof doesn't mean that everyone else is, Bullrush," added a small, peppy-looking dragon, with sunset-orange scales. He nudged Tyrice with her snout, and Tyrice squeaked as the impact sent her flying. Suddenly she landed with a thud on an extended orange wing. "Oops, sorry about that," said the orange dragon as he grinned at Tyrice. Tyrice smiled weakly, getting off the wing. The orange dragon brought it back to his side. "My name is Rust, by the way," the orange dragon told her. "And that's Bullrush the Mudwing," He pointed his tail to the brown dragon, "Summer the Seawing," the aquamarine dragon smiled at Tyrice, "Sahara the Sandwing," a dragon with pale-gold scales and a wicked-looking barb at the end of her tail, who nodded at Tyrice and said "yo," "Arctic and Antarctica, the Icewings," two silvery dragons, who were grinning impishly, "and you know Chameleon and Whisper the Nightwing already." "That's great and all, I mean, nice to meet you all, but what does this have to do with me being 'fire-proof'?" Tyrice asked. The dragons turned to look at Whisper. Whisper looked at Tyrice gravely, and said, "Tyrice, I am a Nightwing, and Nightwings have the power to read minds and tell the future. A few years ago, I received a prophecy that goes like this: Among all scavengers there shall be one Who can harness the powers of the sun Along with a male companion The mightiest warrior and her champion They shall befriend a dragon princess Who is hailed as great though she is wingless Together they'll create an empire With help from the wings of fire The prophecized seven. "Wow, I, like, really love how none of that makes sense," Tyrice said sarcasticly. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)